


My Gigantic Pain!

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [10]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jarvis, Alpha Nick, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Phil, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, College AU, Gen, Good Father!Howard, Implied Past Prostitution, Omega Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s freshman year and Tony learns that it’s hard going to a college where all the campus professors and staff have known you since you were three years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gigantic Pain!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the series, reading [The Rose Without Thorns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1885674) and [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2188599/>Process%20of%20Elimination</a>%20will%20catch%20you%20up.)

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” Tony heard a voice yell out to him. Tony groaned though it sounded muffled from where his head was buried in his arms. He could practically feel everyone’s eyes turn to him. “If you don’t sit up this moment, I will make a personal call to your father and inform him of the kind of student you are. He didn’t take too kindly to that last time.” Tony shot straight up at his teachers words, glaring across the room where his professor was perched on his desk.

Professor Philip Coulson.

Back when Tony was a kid, Professor Coulson would let his dad bring Tony to class. Tony had thought Coulson was the coolest guy ever.

Of course now Tony just thinks he’s a big pain.        

“Sorry Professor Coulson.” Tony grumbled through gritted teeth. Coulson nodded once with all the smug in the world and continued with his lecture. The class giggled a little and turned their attention back to the lesson. Tony tried to become interested, he really did but he ended up doodling in his notebook rather than actually taking notes.

At some point he fell asleep again. Tony didn’t realize that until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Tony jolted awake and looked up at the tall but skinny as hell blonde kid that woke him. He was beautiful. Tony didn’t think he’d met him before. But before Tony could speak, the guy gave him a shy and nervous smile before he dashed out the room. It wasn’t until now that Tony belatedly noticed that the classroom was empty. And Professor Coulson was pacing in the front of the room on his cell phone. Tony knew exactly who he was calling.

Tony panicked and jumped out his seat, running over to Coulson but Coulson hung up before Tony could reach him and not a second later, Tony’s phone started ringing. Tony glared at Coulson.

“You’re evil.” Tony hissed and Coulson laughed, grabbed his stuff, and strolled out the room. Tony begrudgingly pulled his phone out his pocket and pushed the talk button on the screen. He didn’t even get a chance to say hello because his dad immediately lit into him. Tony resisted the urge groan and waited for this tongue lashing to be over with.

~

Tony didn't sleep through Fury’s class. That motherfucker was scary. He was scary when Tony had been a child. Not to mention, out of all the people on campus that Tony already knew from his dad’s time at MIT, Fury had been the closest to the two of them.

And Tony meant close as in he referred to Fury as Uncle Nick.

Not only did Tony not sleep in Uncle Nick’s class, Tony also took the most studious notes he could take because Nick walked around the class (more like walked around Tony) and peered at the student’s (Tony’s) notebook to see that notes were being taken.

Uncle Nick had caught Tony with an empty page of notes once. ONCE.

And like the snitch Coulson was, Uncle Nick called his dad if he scored anything less than 110% on the near daily tests in class. And his dad would sound all disappointed on the phone as if Uncle Nick had just told him Tony dropped out to turn to a life of porn. Those were the calls Tony almost hated the most.

~

Peggy was not a college professor. She was the head of campus security. When Tony had been a kid, she would babysit him and let him play in her office when his dad had a night or weekend class. She had always been chilled and easy going.

Now she was a gigantic pain in Tony’s ass.

She was everywhere. Tony could do nothing without her finding out.

Tony was sixteen when he came to MIT. That didn’t mean anything to him, Tony still tried to party like a regular college student. Emphasis on **tried**. Because the second Tony stepped into whatever frat house, Peggy and all her little security friends would crash it and drag Tony out.

It sucked.

And apparently Tony had a curfew he didn’t know about because if he was not either in his dorm room, the campus library, or the campus café past ten, she would pop up from nowhere and drag him back to one of those three places. Usually his dorm room.

And since Peggy was unoriginal, whenever she did catch him trying to sneak out one of the windows in his dorm or tip toe across campus at the dead of night, she would call his dad.

And calling him, telling him that his son was up to no good was bad enough as it was but adding that to the fact that it was near three in the morning…

When his dad yelled at him over the phone, Tony was glad they were in two different states.

~

Jarvis was Tony’s Dorm Monitor. He wasn’t when Tony had been a kid; he used to be a security guard. But Jarvis always had an authoritative air to him so Tony wasn’t that surprised when he went overprotective.

It was still bullshit.

Tony would have thrown parties at his dorm since it was the hugest dorm on the entire campus but no, Jarvis was always, always, always around. How could someone be around twenty four seven!

Tony couldn’t stay home and miss a day of class; Jarvis always came knocking on his door half an hour before his class started and if need be, would escort Tony to class. It was embarrassing.

Jarvis was also the biggest cock blocker in history.

Tony had tried to bring around a betas to his dorm. Always betas because he wouldn’t just pull a one night stand with an omega. It would be cruel to do something like that to an omega and Tony would be upset if someone did that to his dad.

Apparently gender didn’t matter to Jarvis, because he would always pop up before Tony had a chance to even bring his date to the front door. And he would just stay around and talk forever until his date would just get irritated and leave.

Then Tony got lectured on integrity and the responsibilities of an alpha.

And Tony knew the responsibilities of an alpha. That’s why he was the designated omega protector on campus but apparently no one gave Jarvis that memo.

And because Jarvis was a member of the I Hate Tony Stark Club, he would call his dad. Those were the calls Tony hated the most because Tony would feel so guilty. Before they had their ~~millions~~ billions, back when his dad had been broke and trying to pull together some life for his son, his dad was a…Intimacy Specialist as Tony called it because he never wanted to call his dad the P word.

And though his dad never mentioned it to his when he was lecturing Tony about the makeup of a good alpha, Tony still felt like an ass. He felt like a user.

And it was all Jarvis’s fault.

~

It was only a month into the semester and Tony was seriously considering switching schools. If only his dad wouldn’t kill him!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.  
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
